I Don't Believe in Fairytales
by Mikauzoran
Summary: Kaito invites Aoko over to watch Snow White, thinking of taking their relationship to the next level after the movie. Low and behold Hakuba gets dragged along, putting a wrench in Kaito's plans; however, in the end, Kaito still gets the girl. Even though the "girl" turns out to be Prince Charming. Kaito may have to reconsider his skepticism towards "Happily Ever After".


Mikau: Hello and welcome! Thanks so much for taking an interest in this story. Hopefully you'll find it at least a little entertaining. I finally decided it might be worth publishing, so here goes nothing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I think more of the supernatural characteristics of Magic Kaito would bleed over into Detective Conan. Since they're in the same universe, I'd really like to see more mystical stuff happen. Though, there was that one episode with the ghost girl, Mame-chan, wasn't it?

…

I Don't Believe in Fairytales

Kaito had agreed to watch Snow White because Aoko had begged him. He figured that since his mother wasn't home, after watching the sappy movie might be his chance to upgrade their relationship from friends to something more.

Imagine his surprise when Aoko showed up on his doorstep dragging Hakuba Saguru along behind her.

Kaito stared down the unwelcome guest.

Hakuba avoided direct eye contact.

Kaito sighed. "Hey, guys. Come on in. Can I offer you some snacks or refreshments or something?"

"No thank you, Kuroba. I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble," Hakuba politely declined.

"Are there shrimp chips?" Aoko walked in the door like she owned the place and started into the living-room without waiting to be shown the way.

By about three-quarters of the way through the movie, Aoko was out cold, leaving the teenage males to their own devices.

Kaito sighed again. "So…I'm guessing she kidnapped you? I can't imagine you coming to watch Snow White of your own free will."

Saguru's sigh matched Kaito's perfectly. "Pretty much. I was working on a cold case when she showed up on my front porch. I was permitted five minutes to change into a suitable outfit before being dragged to your abode. You have a lovely house, by the way."

"Poor sap," Kaito chuckled. "Thanks. And thanks for not surreptitiously snooping into everything, trying to collect evidence that I'm Kid."

"Not a problem. I've kind of given up on all that. I'll just catch you in the act and unmask you in front of everyone. To continue to do otherwise would only succeed in further convincing them all that I'm mad." Hakuba shrugged.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"This isn't actually a half-bad movie," Saguru replied off-handedly. "I mean, the plot is a little trite, but…"

"The plot is bull," Kaito snorted. "What's more, it's damaging to little girls everywhere. They grow up thinking that there's some prince that's going to come and make everything all better, so they don't have to do anything more than just sit around and look pretty. It deters them from trying to solve their own problems and encourages helpless behavior. All this fairytale crap sets real relationships up for failure with the ridiculous, unrealistic expectations they put into girls' heads."

Hakuba shrugged his left shoulder. "It's true that most men don't meet Prince Charming standards, but I don't think it's harmful for people to dream of something better. Besides, I believe that there's someone out there for everyone. You just have to keep looking and not give up until you find them."

Kaito blinked, taking a good sidelong look at Hakuba. "You believe in all that true love, soulmate stuff?"

"I do. What of it?" Hakuba glared at the floor, blushing.

"That's adorable," Kaito giggled.

"Don't patronize me," Hakuba snorted, folding his arms and looking away.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not," Kaito promised, holding his hands up at chest level. "It's just surprising. You've got an unexpectedly cute side…. But you could be right, you know. About true love and all that."

"I'd like to believe so," Saguru whispered, looking back at the screen just as the prince kissed Snow White to wake her.

"I reserve the right to shape my own destiny," Kaito chuckled, leaning across Aoko to place a tentative kiss on Saguru's lips.

The detective gasped but didn't pull away, so Kaito took a chance and deepened the kiss.

Kaito smiled as they parted. "What do you say? Would you let me be your knight in shining armor?"

"Sometimes I wish you wore armor instead of that tuxedo when people are shooting at you," Saguru mumbled. He smiled shyly and nodded. "I believe I find that arrangement to be agreeable so long as you don't expect me to wear a ball gown or some other piece of traditional princess garb."

Kaito laughed. "No. You're fine in your inverness and your deerstalker. Honestly, if anyone's going to be wearing a dress in this relationship, it's probably going to be me."

"You do have a bit of a reputation as a crossdresser," Saguru snorted lightly, unable to hold back a smile.

Kaito gently moved Aoko's unconscious form over to the end of the couch so that he could sit by Saguru and pretend to yawn and stretch so that he could wrap an arm around the taller teen's shoulders.

Saguru chuckled softly, loving the cheesy romantic-ness of it.

"I'm not so sure that I can guarantee you a happily ever after ending, though," Kaito whispered as Snow White and her prince rode off into the sunset. "Things are…a little complicated, if you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed," Saguru mumbled.

"I mean, first of all, I don't even have a horse," Kaito joked.

Saguru smiled. "Don't worry. My family owns a mustang convertible."

"And I don't have a palace to carry you away to," Kaito continued.

"You can come stay at mine." Saguru shrugged.

"And I'm not actually royalty," Kaito chuckled.

"My mother's family is. I can't make you a prince, but if you marry me, you'll become a low-ranking nobleman," Saguru returned in a neutral voice.

Kaito blinked, his head snapping to the left to look at his boyfriend. "Are you serious?"

Saguru gave an innocent look. "Well, it's not really so much a palace as it is a mansion, but I figured it was close enough to count."

"I meant about the royalty stuff."

"Did I never mention that in one of my longwinded self-introductions?" Saguru grinned sheepishly.

"Holy crap. I just kissed a prince," Kaito muttered.

"Not a prince. A low-ranking nobleman," Saguru corrected.

"I can't believe all that fairytale crap about Prince Charming coming was true," Kaito mumbled in astonishment. "I would like to apologize for my earlier skepticism. I believe."

Saguru just laughed until Kaito stole another kiss.

"Wanna watch something else?" Kaito chuckled, tussling Saguru's already messed up hair.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Comedy," Kaito announced. "It's called Clue. It's hilarious. Come on, it's up in my bedroom. Come with me to get it?" Kaito asked over his shoulder as he started towards the stairs.

Saguru rolled his eyes. "To your bedroom? I sense a trap. I go no further than first base until after you take me to dinner."

"If you want dinner first, I could always make some cup ramen," Kaito teased.

"Just the movie tonight, Kuroba," Saguru dictated.

"But seriously, will you go out with me this Tuesday?" All manner of joking left Kaito's voice and he looked apprehensively at the detective. "There's some place I want to take you. I promise to be a gentleman."

Saguru smiled. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

Kaito's face lit up. "Then I'll go get the movie. Back in a jiff."

Saguru sighed contentedly as he sank back down into the sofa.

True, Kuroba Kaito was no Prince Charming by any stretch, but Saguru was more than willing to make due with a dashing magician in a white tuxedo. Especially one that kissed like _that_.

The

End

…

**_l:::::l****10/6**

. (^ . ^) **c\ /**

Mikau: It's the Mad Hatter in commemoration of the song Wonderland which inspired this fic. (Listen to the nightcore version. Listen to the first minute exactly, and then stop. After that it's just more of the same. She used up all of her creativity in the first thirty seconds, but it was a marvelous thirty seconds.) Anyway, what did you think? It's just a short bit of silly fluff that I wrote while in a slump, but I kind of like it, so I decided to publish it and see what others thought. Hopefully you liked it. Thanks, as always for taking the time to read. Please drop me a few lines on your way out the door, if you don't mind. I'd appreciate it. Take care, now!


End file.
